Wings
by ElizabethJaneMalfoy
Summary: Passion, lust and beauty, without it she won't survive, The need will overcome her and slowly kill her thrive. Cupid's heart belongs to Venus, whom she will serve 'til her last breath, yet if she fails to do her duty the answer to her is death. AU DRAMIONE. CREATURE HERMIONE. M FOR LATER CHAPTERS.


**DISCLAIMER**: All rights to JK Rowling. I own nothing.

**_The idea for this fanfic came up the other day, when Ed Sheeran released the music video for his new single 'Give Me Love'. If you haven't watched it then do look it up, it's an incredible video with such a lovely concept. I myself portray the video as showing a modern day Cupid. And as I watched it, my brain began to whir and this story began bubbling away in my head: I just had to write it._**

**_The prologue is fashioned as a Greek myth, though it is all my own made up story and apart from the names and meanings of those names, it is all fictional, intended only for the storyline..._**

**Venus**: The roman goddess whose functions encompassed love, beauty, sex, prosperity, fertility and victory.

**Carwyn**: 'Blessed Love'

**Orianna**: 'Golden'

**Zeal**: 'With Passion'

**Parzuph**: 'Fornication and Lust'

**Calixto**: 'Most beautiful'

**_And so our story begins..._**

* * *

**Wings**

**_Prologue_**

There once lived a King and Queen, whose love for one another stood both unconditional and unyielding. The Goddess Venus looked down upon the couple and upon observing their mutual affection and love for each-other, she decided to grant them the gift of fertility. From this blessing, the King and Queen bore a beautiful golden-haired baby girl; whom they named Orianna.

As time passed, Venus continued to watch Orianna as she grew into a befitting young woman, whose beauty was almost a match to her own, which made her heart twinge with jealousy.

One day Venus' son Carwyn was attempting to seek out his mother and to see what kept her attention away from him. Yet, when his eyes fixed upon the young, fair Princess; his breath was stolen away from his throat and his heart prised from his chest and despite knowing that he was betrothed to another, Carwyn; too infatuated with his desire, ventured down to earth without his mother's knowing and wooed the beautiful Orianna, who conceded to his advances in a heartbeat.

Upon discovering her son's secret betrayal, Venus looked on furiously as Carwyn and Orianna fell irrevocably in love with one another, aware that her son's deception would undoubtedly break his betrothal to the Goddess Aphrodite. Scolding herself for being so generous to the King and Queen and thus jeopardising her favour with her fellow Gods, Venus carefully formulated a plan that would trick Orianna into breaking Carwyn's heart, and therefore replenish his oath to Aphrodite. It was from the depths of Hades that Venus summoned three fallen angels and sent them each in turn to seduce Princess Orianna, unbeknownst to Carwyn, thus evoking her impending duplicity to him.

Firstly, there was Calixto; the angel of beauty. His face was stunningly cherub-like, with tufts of white curls upon his head - identically coloured to the enormous feathered wings that protruded from between his delicate shoulder blades. The only element of his appearance that indicated his darkness were his irises which burnt Scarlett, like the ferocious fires of Hades. He sought out Orianna on a hilltop, waiting for Carwyn and singing to herself. The angel approached her and returned the song with his smooth and melodic tenor voice, attracting the Princess' attention like a sailor to a siren. She basked in the beauty of the creature that stood before her, enticed at the blood red eyes that bore into her. Carwyn's voice trembled from the bottom of the hill, announcing his arrival and Orianna's attention was immediately stolen from the angel as she darted quickly to meet her sweetheart. And so, the beautiful Calixto; enraged at his failure, took off into the sky and the first angel was defeated.

Next to attempt the challenge was Zeal; the angel of passion, who appeared to Orianna as she bathed alone one evening, crouching on the edge of the stone baths with his chocolate brown feathers stretched out behind him in all their glory. He dipped one elegant digit into the water and the temperature of the baths increased, coating Orianna's bare ivory skin with a lick of perspiration. He cocked his head to the side in a jagged bird-like manner as he felt the Princess' heartbeat quicken and a lump form in her throat, and taking this as his cue, the fallen angel prepared to strike. It wasn't until his hand was barely touching her supple skin, that Carwyn's voice echoed through the stone chamber, calling out to his lover. The eternally loyal Orianna responded to her beloved immediately, rising from the water to greet him and rejecting the angel completely. And so, the passionate Zeal cried out in venom before taking flight, and the second angel was defeated.

Pharzuph was the third and final angel to try and seduce Orianna. The angel of lust stood magnificently, bare with but the luscious ebony wings on his chiselled back. Long black tresses fell below his shoulders and his heavy onyx eyes were full of darkness and curiosity when he came upon the sleeping Orianna in her bedchamber. He tucked his wings back and covered the Princess' eyes, in the hope that she would think it was Carwyn who had approached her. Pharzuph reached out to caress the beautiful woman's body, tracing each soft curve with his fingers and lightly blowing over her face as he did so. His breath was like a strong, thick perfume; a pheromone that when breathed in by his victims, made them instantly aroused and willing to his every advance. Orianna breathed in heavily, the floral and deliciously sweet scent filling up her nostrils. Pharzuph looked on devilishly, ready to claim her... But alas, Orianna was not fooled and the angel was exasperated to find that his pheromone had failed to work on the Princess - a first in the history of his existence. Her love for the son of Venus was too powerful to overcome. And so, lustful Phazurph, disappeared into the night and the third and final angel was defeated.

Venus' savage cries of fury vibrated through the entire land of the Gods as she watched, wishing to reach back down into Hades so that she could pluck every single feather from each of the worthless and unaccomplished angels' backs... Orianna had not succumbed at all, completely unaffected by Calixto's beautiful voice, Zeal's passionate touch and Pharzuph's lustfully intoxicating scent. So, Venus decided to take the bearings into her own hands and punish Orianna for Carwyn's absurdity herself...

She began by secretly blessing Orianna with the gift of fertility, and when Carwyn had impregnated the human Princess, Venus appeared to her son and his lover directly with a long golden arrow. Orianna's scream was piercing, as the Goddess of love and beauty plunged the long, gilded arrow directly into her swelling abdomen and began the curse...

_'Golden Orianna, you answer to Carwyn's shame,_

_this life inside your belly is mine and Cupid shall be her name._

_The task she has is simple; all she needs is a golden bow,_

_to make her victims fall in love with just a single blow._

_One day a year is all I ask, the fourteenth of the second month..._

_A hundred victims to face her aim; the arrows best not be blunt!_

_With the beauty of her mother; she will always find a lover,_

_but never in her life will she experience love from another._

_Men will bask in her beauty, encompassed in longing and lust,_

_but never will they love her, all they seek is a caress and a thrust._

_Passion, lust and beauty, without it she won't survive,_

_The need will overcome her and slowly kill her thrive._

_Her mother may be human, yet lest forget her father is an unearthly sort,_

_so feathers of white she will grow and shed without a second thought._

_Cupid's heart belongs to Venus, whom she will serve 'til her last breath,_

_yet if she fails to do her duty the answer to her - is death._

_Love, she may not, yet bear children? Well let's see..._

_One little blue eyed girl -that is all- and cursed they shall also be._

_There is one way to break this curse, but tell you I will not do,_

_If Cupid can overcome the lust then perhaps she will learn what is true__._

_Oh yes, Orianna you hear me correctly, however you could have had it much worse,_

_but it is your descendants who will pay... each and every day..._

_Tainted by Cupid's Curse.'_

* * *

**_Okay so this may not look like a Harry Potter Dramione fic at the moment - but please be patient. The next chapter will reveal all. ;)_**

**_Please review! Tell me what you think!?_**


End file.
